


Leebury Fight For Me Parody

by Starlord2004



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Heathers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlord2004/pseuds/Starlord2004
Summary: Samuel Seabury stumbles upon an interesting interaction with an unknown man, (Charles Lee) and he finds that his thoughts are betraying his religious beliefs once more. Yet, he can't help but be ever so attracted to this man...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [They_Dont_Call_Me_Jakey_D_For_Nothing (uncreativeusername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativeusername/gifts).



(Samuel is in the lobby of and inn of some sort when a very opinionated religious person comes in and notices him as a bishop. This opinionated person starts yelling at Samuel, and is obviously drunk. All of the sudden, the drunk man throws his fist through the air and Samuel is taken completely off guard. Before the man's fist can hit Samuel though, an unknown man (Charles Lee) comes up from behind Samuel after yelling, "Watch out!" He takes Samuel in his arms and goes to throw a punch at the drunk man whose dust punch ended up hitting Charles instead of Samuel. Everything freezes when Charles is mid-punch. Samuel noticed that he is in a very vulnerable position with forearms and hands on Charles's chest, and his face also buried in Charles's chest. Samuel carefully steps away from Charles and looks up at him. He realized that this is an instance where his romantic and sexual desires have gone completely against his job, but he can't resist.)  
(Samuel):  
I know,  
I hate fighting  
It's completely horrific  
But it looks so right   
I need to get out of here  
This isn't who I am  
But with this guy  
Daaaaaaamn  
Hey  
(Samuel leaves Charles's grasp and looks at the front of his uniform, noticing his rank)  
Mister General  
So who might you be?  
And why've you captivated me?  
Hey  
Could you face death  
Would you be in love with me till your final breath?   
Hey  
Could you vouch for me  
Even if you know what I say simply can't be?  
It's fine if you don't agree  
But would you fight for me  
Like you fight for your country?  
If they were to find out of our relationship  
How far do you think they'd go?  
You can kiss away my tears  
And I could plead to god  
Well, woah  
You fight real rough  
This would come in handy for defense and looking tough  
So, hey  
Mister General  
Forget your country  
And just fight for me  
If you saved my life  
I would save yours too  
Think of what we could be  
(Samuel fixes himself back into Charles's grasp, and affectionately lays his head against Charles's chest. Samuel doesn't notice, but at this point, he and Charles are the only two people in the lobby, and Charles isn't frozen anymore. Charles loves every second with his new found object of affection)

**Author's Note:**

> marlizas I love your ideas and I would love to hear more!!! (And anyone else for that matter)


End file.
